Pretty Cure Stories: The Adventure of Cure Jolly!
, also known as The Adventure of Cure Jolly!, is a short film produced by FairyBerry Productions for Toei's magical girl franchise Pretty Cure. The short movie centers around Noelle, a girl living in central Tokyo who'll meet a magical reindeer named Rudi a week before Christmas. Together with Rudi, Noelle shall protect the spirit of Chrismtas from disappearing! Plot Merry Christmas everyone around the world! My name is Rudi, I’m a fairy guardian who protects the magic of Christmas. But lately the magic started to fade away… So I decided to search for the Christmas miracle! I went to earth and started to look for the one who’s chosen to carry the jolly magic of Christmas. I found that girl in Tokyo. She’s a happy-go-lucky girl named Kino Noelle, just like Christmas eve!! Together with Noelle, the two of us now have to fight to save Christmas this year!! Characters Main Characters * Noelle is a seemingly average girl, attending the second year of a local middle school in central Tokyo. However, Noelle is hardly as average as she seems; her father originally comes from France and is rarely at home due to his work. Her mother works as a chef of a famous restaurant, so Noelle hardly gets to see her parents and has to take care for herself. However, the 14-year-old girl has learned to look after herself, even though she dreams of spending more time with her family. Around the time of Christmas, Noelle met a fairy named Rudi who asked her to lend him her powers to save the magic of Christmas! Together with her and Rudi's powers, Noelle transformed into the Pretty Cure of holidays. * Rudi is a red nosed reindeer fairy, almost resembling the infamous Rudolf the Red nosed Reindeer. Rudi is a fairy with the duty to protect the jolly magic of Christmas. However, ever since a few generations, the magic of Christmas started to fade. In order to save Christmas, Rudi went to find the one who's born with the love for Christmas and has the power to save the magic of the jolly holidays. Rudi is a shy and introvert fairy who usually ends his sentences with "~ruru". * The Black Witch used to be a Christmas Angel in old days. However, when the selfishness upon earth started to grow, the Christmas Angel was corrupted by the negative and egoistic desires and turned into the Black Witch. The Black Witch, who feeds from these negative emotions, desires to destroy the magic of Christmas and turn the holiday in her own holiday of egoism. Minor Characters * Sakura is Noelle's mother, who is a famous chef working at a very famous and well visited restaurant in central Tokyo. Due to her carrier and busy life as a "public figure", Sakura hardly gets time to spend with her daughter. However, she sends her letters almost every day to tell Noelle how she's doing and that she's looking forward to spend Christmas with her. * Alain is Noelle's father, who is currently in Europe due to his job. Even though it's never mentioned what exactly Alain works as, it's known that it keeps him away from his family in Japan. Alain originally came from France but has moved to Japan after he met Sakura, Noelle's mother. * Shizuka is Noelle's best friend who attends the same school as Noelle and is even in the exact same class as Noelle is. Shizuka is a calm and very shy girl, who enjoys many sports and overall is a very athletic personality. However, due to her shyness, Shizuka has never been able to join any sport clubs. Instead, she trains her favorite sport, which is tennis, in private. Her Christmas wish is to overcome her greatest fear. * Koji is Noelle's childhood friend, who also lives next door. Noelle usually eats dinner with Koji's family and helps them cleaning the dishes or cleaning the room. Even though they are merely friends of the family, Noelle feels like home whenever she visits the Maeda family. Koji attends a private academy for skilled artists. He really has got a talent for playing the piano. * Minori is Koji's younger sister, who's about ten years old. She attends a local kindergarten close to her family's apartment. She is outgoing and secretly wishes Noelle would be her older sister. Minori really loves watching magical girl shows. When Cure Jolly appeared for the first time, Minori claimed herself to be Cure Jolly's greatest fan. Listings Locations * : The Yukizoragaoka Middle School is a local school in central Tokyo, which Kino Noelle attends. Items * is the name of the transformation item used by Kino Noelle to transform into Cure Jolly. In order to use the power of the Cure Bells, Noelle must shout "Pretty Cure, Merry Metamorphose!". * is the main attack item Cure Jolly uses in order to save the magic of christmas. Merchandise Trivia References Category:Short film